Dan Kuso
Daniel "Dan" Kuso (original version: is the main character of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders . Character Bakugan Battle Brawlers Dan is a boy who really loves Bakugan and gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler in the world. He is a Pyrus brawler, and his Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago). He has a rivalry against Shun Kazami, who was once competing against Dan for top spot in the Bakugan ratings. His Dragonoid loves Wavern, who later holds the Infinity Core within her. During Lars Lion's test for Runo, a younger, illusionary Dan was used to make Runo realize that she can't be so stubborn and rash. He was the first person that Runo met when she moved into his town. They played baseball, but when Dan left Runo never caught his name. During his test with Apollonir, he brawls against a clown on the moon. He wins by using a Fusion Ability Card, D-Strike Extreme. Although Drago doesn't evolve like the others, he is told that he needs to defeat all of his friends in order for Drago to evolve. He defeats Julie and Hammer Gorem, although he hesitates because he doesn't want her to fall off Gorem. He then defeats Marucho, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas. While he planned on defeating Shun next, Blade Tigrerra requested that her and Runo brawl first, which he accepted and won. Finally, he battled Shun. Drago evolved after Dan won. After Drago finally evolved, Masquerade sent a battle request to Joe for the Infinity Core, only to have Dan come to battle in his place. Alpha Hydranoid and Drago, now an Ultimate Dragonoid, finally brawl. He wins and finds out that Masquerade is actually Alice. When the Brawlers went to Vestroia, Dan caught the eye of the Bakugan hybrids Tricloid and Rabeeder, which started to freak him out. He was given a clay heart by Tricloid, which actually turned out to be a key to allow Dan and Drago access into the world of Pyrus and Darkus. When in the Pyrus-Darkus world, he and Drago fought the Pyrus-Darkus hybrids Druman and Centorrior. They were saved by Nova Lion, an elderly Pyrus Tigrerra. He then decides to take them to the center of the universe. They were stopped by the hybrids again and beat them, however Nova Lion died. Dan then wishes Nova Lion was back during another battle with the hybrids, but somehow, Alice overheard him, but didn't know who he was talking about Alice then decided to become Masquerade one more time to save them, which she does, and thanks to Masquerade's plan, the hybrid Bakugan are defeated. Although constantly arguing with each other, Dan and Runo are in love but don't confess until the end of the series, where they are seen going on a movie date together. Also, during this date, both Dan and Runo seem to both have changed clothes. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Dan, now 15 years old, is reunited with Drago, after he was separated from the Perfect Core with the help of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Drago took him and unknown to their knowledge, Marucho, to New Vestroia, where they met up with Mira, Ace, and Baron. While Mira and Baron were accepting of him, Ace wanted him to prove himself in a brawl, which ended in a draw. He has agreed to help the Resistance free the Bakugan by destroying all the Dimension Controllers that are keeping the Bakugan in their ball forms. In episode 5, he received a Trap Bakugan, Scorpion, from Mira. Dan, along him Mira and Baron, followed Runo and the Vexos into the dimensional gate to Earth. Since then he has been worrying for the rest of the Bakugan Resistance, who were being captured by the Vexos. He is challenged by Spectra while on Earth and agrees to battle with him. However, Spectra acquires Drago when he uses a forbidden card to boost his own strength. Dan trains in hopes of winning back Drago, and talks to the Legendary Warrior of Vestoria, Apollonir, and they successfully defeat Spectra, restore Drago back to normal, and win Drago back. When they get back to New Vestroia, Dan and Baron face Mylene and Shadow in Beta City and smash the Dimension Controller there. He destroys the last Dimension Controller alongside Ace in Gamma City, but when they try to get to Hydron's Palace, he activates another Dimension Controller, sending him, Baron, and Ace back down to the ground, where he is then challenged by Spectra. Spectra decided to use Maxus Helios, but Dan used Maxus Dragonoid to even the playing field. By now, Dan is still cocky, but has matured a bit. He is still hyperactive, underestimates some people, and eats too much, but over all, he has grown up. Dan also still loves battling more than anything. At the moment, Dan is the first and only person to defeat all of the Vexos at least once. Dan defeats Spectra in a brawl, in which Dan agreed to give up the Perfect Core if he lost, while Spectra would take the Resistance to the Mother Palace if he lost. Dan wins, and Spectra agree to his terms. At the Mother Palace, Master Ingram, Midnight Percival, and Cross Dragonoid lose their attribute energies and the BT system is full. So, Cross Dragonoid flies into the sky with the BT system and destroys it, absorbing all of the attribute energies and becoming Helix Dragonoid. When the Alternative is complete Dan and the other brawlers battle the Alternative. Dan used Helix Dragonoid in this battle only. Later everyone destroys it. The Vestals Keith, Mira, Ace and Baron leave to their home, while Dan, Shun and Marucho head to earth and three weeks later Bakugan Interspace is Completely repaired. Dan Later meets Ren Krawler at the end of the last episode. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Dan is the main character of the third season of Bakugan, Gundalian Invaders. His Guardian Bakugan is still Helix Dragonoid, and he has the Battle Gear JetKor. Marucho, Shun, and Dan first meet Ren in Bakugan Interspace. In Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, Dan has just move to a new town and made friends with Jake. In episode 1, Dan brings Jake to Bakugan Interspace and brawls against Ren Krawler. He and Marucho later battle two Gundalians, Sid Arcale and Lena Aisis. Marucho lost, but Dan and Drago beat both of them. When Fabia Sheen arrives, she brawls Dan and loses. Believing Ren Krawler's story about Neathians attacking Gundalia, Dan tells Fabia to leave and to stop using Bakugans for war. Angered by his ignorance, Fabia throws Dan and leaves. In episode 5, Dan battle Sid Arcale and Zenet Surrow in a tag battle with Ren. He lost due to a two on one, and unknown to him Ren lost on purpose. In episode 6, Fabia returns to Bakugan Interspace and fights Jesse, but loses. Dan notices Fabia about to cry for her loss. Feeling sympathy for her, Dan challenges Jessie to a fight, but Ren tries to dissuade him. Shun and Fabia then expose Ren as a Gundalian agent, revealing that the Gundalians are the invaders, not the Neathians. Ren escapes, followed by Marucho, who believes that Ren is innocent. In episode 7, Dan and the Brawlers are told by Fabia about what really happened in the war between Neathia and Gundalia. Ren is found by Marucho and challenges him to a fight. However, Marucho defeats him and chooses to remain with the Brawlers. In episode 8, Dan and the Brawlers were challenged by the Gundalians Mason Brown, Sid Arcale and their new brainwashed brawlers Taylor & Casey, Dan and Shun had to battle Mason and Taylor while Marucho & Jake challenged Sid and Casey. They won with their new Real versions of their digital bakugan, Hawktor, Coredem and Akwimos but they were all tricked and sent out of Bakugan Interspace when Ren hacked into the system and forced the brawlers out and now BI is under Ren's control. In episode 9, he and Jake faced off against CN and Luin and won. After Neo is taken by Jesse, Dan promises Linus that he will rescue him. When they break into Interspace, they are lead into an arena by Sid and challenged to a battle. Dan is easily doing well but then Sid brings out Neo. However, Neo gives Drago the Element, knowing he will protect it better, causing him to evolve into Lumino Dragonoid, giving him great powers to win the battle. Drago stated that he could feel in tap with the universe during the battle. In episode 14 Dan battled Emperor Barodius and is awarded the position of Castle Knights. In episode 16, he, Shun and Fabia are traveling through the jungle while coming across a few obstacles. A while later, Stoica and Jesse appear to stop the Brawlers. Before they battle, Shun escapes while Fabia and Dan battle. Fabia fights most of the battle while Dan is silent. Stoica later figures out that before the battle, Dan and Shun switched their Bakugan, so he has Hawktor while Shun has Drago. Dan shows that he is a good Ventus brawler, and he and Fabia win the battle. Bakugan *Pyrus Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) Drago **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 22) **Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 37) **Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid (After Drago got merged with the Infinity Core in episodes 51-52) *Pyrus Falconeer (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Saurus (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Serpenoid (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Mantris (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Terrorclaw (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Gargonoid (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Warius (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Ravenoid (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Tuskor (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Robotallion (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Griffon (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Juggernoid (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Stinglash (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Siege (Shown in episode) New Vestroia * Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (In New Vestroia starting from episode 1) (Drago) ** Pyrus Cross Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian- Evolved when Neo Dragonoid received the Pyrus attribute energy from Apollonir) ** Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian- Evolved when Cross Dragonoid absorbed all the Attribute Energies from the B.T System) *Maxus Dragonoid *Maxus Cross Dragonoid *Pyrus Apollonir (Used to get Drago back from Spectra) *Pyrus Scorpion (Bakugan Trap) *Silver JetKor (Battle Gear) *Pyrus Spyderfencer (Taken from Vexos) *Ventus Spitarm (Taken from Vexos) *Subterra Grakas Hound (Taken from Vexos) *Darkus Dark Hound (Taken from Vexos) *Haos Brachium (Taken from Vexos) *Aquos Grafias (Taken from Vexos) *Ventus Atmos (Taken from Lync) *Haos Freezer (Taken from Volt) Gundalian Invaders *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) Drago **Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian-evolved after receiving The Element from Neo Ziperator) *Silver JetKor (First Battle Gear) **Silver Cross Buster (Second Battle Gear) *Darkus Venoclaw (Taken from Taylor) *Ventus Ziperator (Taken from CN) *Darkus Ramdol (Taken from Luin) *Ventus Hawktor (Swapped with Shun temporarily) Bakugan Dimensions *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Snapzoid *Pyrus Clawsaurus Illusionary Dan *Haos Ravenoid *Haos Robotallion *Haos Lars Lion Trivia * An interesting fact is to note, that during the first episode of each season Dan has a different illusion. In "Battle Brawlers", during his battle against Shuji, Dan had a illusion of Drago, in "New Vestroia" at the beginning of the episode he "heard" Drago, and in "Gundalian Invaders" he had a illusion about the Twelve Orders after battling Ren. * Jake calls him "Dan the man", which annoys Dan. * Dan shares his father's love for pudding, but he seems to outgrow this by season 2. * Dan is the first one to use a Double Ability in Gundalian Invaders. Battles Gallery Original Danc.png|Dan File:Dankuso.gif|Dan Dan\'s_signature_nose-flick.jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick Dan_Photo_2.jpg|Dan talking to Drago File:Youger_Dan_edited.jpg|Dan as a child/illusionary Dan File:Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo 859537179.jpg|Dan and Runo c8498d31ffe7f71db66aa6d16eb08b13_1264437445.jpg|Dan and Runo Dan-and-Runo-bakugan-battle-brawlers-875923_320_240.jpg Dan_Screen.JPG|Dan and Drago's ball form Dan_&_Drago.JPG|Dan and Drago's Bakugan form File:Dan_Screen_2.JPG New Vestroia File:Dan Kuso.Series2.jpg|Dan in New Vestroia File:BKGN_NV_Dan1.gif|Dan File:Dankuso.jpg|Dan about to use a 'Double Ability' File:Dan_Mourning.jpg|Dan mourning the loss of Drago File:Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG|Dan using Dragon Proudia File:Epi-71.png|Dan and Runo 495.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid unlocking all the Maxus Cross Dragonoid parts 631.PNG|Dan activating an ability 645.PNG 642.PNG 654.PNG 705.PNG Continue!.png|Dan continuing to throw Drago OOH.jpg|Dan embarrased Dan in battle.jpg|Dan about to activate an ability Drago,let's do this!.jpg|Dan and Drago Hmmm.jpg|Dan thinking Runo!.jpg|Dan worried imagesCAI61K4L.jpg|Dan and Runo 792428231.jpg|Dan worried about Runo 844273214.jpg|Dan opens his arms to hug Runo Bakugan-New-Vestroia-20.jpg imagesCAJLMWRQ.jpg|Dan, Runo, and Julie Drago,let's do this!.jpg|Dan and Neo Dragonoid File:Dan_Screen_NV.jpg|Neo Dragonoid and Dan File:Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG|Neo Dragonoid and Dan File:Dan and drago together in the comershal break.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid on the intermission screen|link=Cross Dragonoid File:IMG 0086.png Gundalian Invaders Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.24.11_PM.png File:dtbf.jpg|Dan thrown by Fabia (by accident) rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, and Jake File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg 14qs.jpg 13scene1.jpg|Dan and Zenet as Julie File:Zenet_Dan.jpg| Ewewew.png|Dan being tackled by Julie wishing him good luck in Neathia dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid on Intermission screen Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 2.10.54 AM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid on Intermission screen File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.11.38 PM.png Others Dan and Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago Dan and Drago.gif|Dan and Drago 9408efcfdd61c0_full.jpg|Dan and Drago se01_ep01.jpg File:Dan_Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago on Bakugan.com (Note Drago's missing horn) Dan BD.jpg|Dan in Bakugan Dimensions Team25.jpg File-Gundalian 4.jpeg File:Gi_dan_helixdragonoid_1680x1050-1.jpeg|Dan at Bakugan.com de:Dan Kuso es:Dan Kuso fr:Dan Kuso it:Dan Kuso pt:Dan Kuso Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Humans Category:Battle Brawlers Category:NPC